1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an apparatus for measuring a corneal shape by concentrically projecting a plurality of ring images onto a cornea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a corneal shape measuring apparatus is known in which a plurality of ring images (for example, 10 to 30 ring images) are concentrically projected onto a cornea and then are received by a ring image receiving device to analyze distortions of the ring images formed on the cornea.
However, since the conventional apparatus is arranged to project the ring images onto the cornea at the same time, a case occurs in which adjacent ones of the ring images projected onto the cornea partly overlap with each other if the cornea is deformed. In such a case, an accurate measurement of the corneal shape cannot be taken by the conventional apparatus.